The Rise and Fall of Heros
by Shimbo
Summary: A story that is based around my assassin, Ranolo. Summary will be put up later in my profile later. Enjoy!


Hello. Before we get started, I want to say that I'm not the best speller and there are going to be some mistakes. Hope it's not that bad. Now, on to the story. By the way, Ranolo is my assassin in Maple.

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night. The rain was coming down hard. The ony light was from a small, two story house by the forest. Inside there was two worried people.

"It doesn't seem like the rain will stop anytime soon..." said a rather big, muscular guy.

"That's just great! The one time we have friends come over and it rains!" exclaimed a furious woman.

"Now, Amber, you now we can always have they over next week." the man said.

"But, it's our son's fifth birthday, Gary!" Amber said, a littler calmer now.

"Having the party next week doesn't mean we can't celebrate Ranolo's birthday today." Gray said.

"Mommy, is anybody coming?" asked Ranolo.

"I don't think any---" she was cut off as a knock came from the door. "It seems there are a few people who will be coming." She walked out of the living room and then down the hall to the door. "Hello! Welcome to our home." Amber said. But, when she looked at the person standing in front of her she slammed the door closed. "GRAY! THE DARK SHADOW IS HERE!" she yelled as she ran back to the living room.

"WHAT!?!? HOW'D THEY FOUND US?" Gray yelled. "We've got to find a place to hide." Gray tried to think of a place to hide. Then it hit him, but he'd have to stay behind to give them time. "Amber, take Ranolo and get to Kerning, tell the Dark Load what's going on and he'll help you. He owes me a favor anyway."

"But... what about you?" Amber asked, already knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter. Now, go. If they catch you, I don't know what will happen." Gary said.

"Daddy. You're got coming?" asked Ranolo. He was confused as to my he's parents were scared. He's dad was a pretty good warrior, and he's mom was a priestess, they could take any thing on.

Amber picked up Ranolo and ran to the back door of the house. She only hoped that the only guild member of the Dark Shadow was the one at the front door. She opened the back door as fast as she could, thanking God that there wasn't anyone there. She run to the stables and put Ranolo up on one of the younger Blazers, then got on herself. "Ranolo, hold on to the horse's main as tight as you can." He did and they were off.

From the house, they hear the muffled sound of things getting blown up. Apparently, the guy that came to the house was a mage. Amber thought that Gary had to be dead. A tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

10 years later...

Ranolo had just tried 15. In those 10 years, the Dark Lord had tried him in the art of the assassin. And hr had find out why that mage attacked he's family. His father was in a rivaling guild of the Dark Shadow, and in one of the skirmishes that they had, he had killed the leader of the guild. After that, both guilds started to fall a part. But a few members stayed in each one. Gray was one of the people who left to go into hiding. He would have stayed, but he was getting married and didn't want to risk getting caught by the few members of the Dark Shadow that was left.

"How much longer do I have to train before I get to go and kill some real monsters?" asked Ranolo asked. He was finally 15 and could leave for a real adventure. He's Mom was over-protective, and didn't let Ranolo became an assassin till he was 15. He was excited to finally see what all he's were talking about. He wanted to see Henesys the most. It sounded like a lot of fun. And a good place find rumors about a certain guild...

"Your training was completed long ago. Your mother was the one keeping yo in side this town. Though I must say, thanks to the extra training, you are more prepared then most. I wish you luck." said the Dark Lord.

"Thank you master." Ranolo said. 'I best see Mom first. If I leave now, she'll send the entire town to look for me...' he thought.

"Mom, I'm back!" Ranolo said.

"Oh good. I've got you some equipment that'll help you fight." Amber said, giving him a claw and throwing stars. "These are you're father's friends claw and stars. It's a slain and tobis I belive." she said (Note: Level system is non-existent here. So you can have a, roughly, 50 assassin and give him a Caster. I like real life better. Back to the story...).

"Thank you Mom. I'll be going. Wish me luck!" Ranolo said, walking toward the door.

"You don't need luck!" she called back.

* * *

Everett: Hey all! I'd just like to say that my first chapters are a bit... well... uninteresting. But, I hope you will continue reading from here on. Ranolo, as I said before, is my assassin on Maple Story. I'm on the Windia sever. At this time, I'm level 56. I don't party much, but I will buddy people. Blazers are a real horse... I looked it up on a site and that's what they called them. Anyway, as I said, I through out the level system... I don't think stories with the level system, makes me feel like I'm playing the game. Thanks for reading. And please, review. 


End file.
